Silencing the Silencer
by noneatall
Summary: Who would’ve thought *Trowa* would’ve had a problem keeping his mouth shut? Slight 2x3~ness involved...


Author's Note: This is pure madness right here. There's much OOC~ness and it's just totally random. I'm simply testing it out, so it's like a rough draft before posting it on my site~ which I'd like you to visit, even if 2x3/3x2 ness ain yo' thang… So just let me know what it's like and I'll try to finish, if it's liked, I mean. 

Summary: Who would've thought _Trowa_ would've had a problem keeping his mouth shut?

Silencing the Silencer

limajin_vegetail

/Duo and Trowa have just come back from a Boy Scout trip. Trowa is the scout leader and he brought Duo along so he wouldn't be lonely while on the trip. The "gang" is now in Trowa and Duo's apartment. Quatre is laying on his stomach on the floor casually glancing at Calvin Klein ads in _Interview_ magazine, Wu Fei is watching something on TV, Heero is in the kitchen on a stool typing on his laptop, and Trowa sitting on the couch with one leg outstretched on the pillows, the other bent. Duo's head is resting on the bent leg and Trowa is absently stroking Duo's loose hair as he talks/

"Humph. I see that now that they've let gays in the Boy Scouts Trowa brings his doll everywhere he goes, even on camping trips." Wu Fei chided.

"Hey, 'Fei."

Wu Fei fell right into his trap. "What?" he asked, his ebony eyes growing round with question.

"Fuck off." Duo emphasized his outburst with a rude hand gesture. 

Wu Fei mock pouted and clutched his heart in return. "Ah, Maxwell, I think you've actually hurt me." He rose and headed into the pair's kitchen where Heero was located.

"So," Quatre said softly, his feet waving in the air, "how was it?"

"Very tiring, but great," Trowa yawned as he spoke to Quatre, who coyly muffled his giggles with his palm. "I see, Trowa."

"I loved it," Duo said enthusiastically. "I didn't think I'd like all that wilderness crap, but it was cool. The kids were great, too. You know, Quatre, you would've liked them."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I mean, they reminded me so much of you. When we had story time, they'd tell us about their home life and how when they didn't get things their way- cut it out Trowa. That hurts!" Trowa, who had been absently playing in Duo's hair, suddenly pulled a few stands taut- perhaps he was trying to secretly tell Duo that his words were unwelcome?

Duo frowned and looked up at Trowa. "Jeez," he muttered as he rubbed his sore head. "Anyway, Q-man, these kids, like whenever they don't stuff they want, they just whine and pretend to cry, just like you do with your parents and sisters. See, you'd get along fine and maybe exchange tips on how to get things your way."

"How did you know that?" Quatre whispered suddenly.

"Know what? That you cry to get things your way from your parents?"

Quatre nodded slowly as his American friend shrugged nonchalantly. "From who else? Trowa." He jerked his head in the other boy's direction, his chestnut hair falling over his pixie face.

"I told you not to tell anyone, Trowa. You promised!" Quatre's bottom lip began to quiver as he spoke. "You told me you wouldn't tell anyone that! You lied, Trowa Barton!" He burst into tears as he ran out the apartment. 

Moments later Wu Fei reappeared with a can of Sprite and reclaimed his position on the couch. Having heard a slight argument and seeing Quatre gone, he asked, "What's going on? Hey, what happened to Winner?"

Duo stood and stretched, his raised arms lifting his shirt from the waistline of his shorts and revealing a bit of newly tanned skin. "I don't know. All I said was that the kids reminded me of him and he bursts into tears."

"That's because you told his secret. I tried to tell you to keep quiet but you wouldn't." A touch of scolding made its way into Trowa's voice as he sat rigid on the couch.

"Hey, that ain' my fault. Firstly, Quatre shouldn't do that to get his way. Secondly, he shouldn't have told you. Thirdly, you shouldn't have told me. Fourthly, I wouldn't have told all the kids so, fifthly, you and Quatre owe _me_ an apology." Duo waggled his index finger at Trowa as harrumphed proudly at his logic. 

"I never told you anything." Trowa said coldly, also standing to meet Duo's wide violet eyes. 

"Yes, you did." Their gaze met and Trowa narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No. I. Did. Not."

"Trowa Barton-"

"Duo Maxwell," the European mocked as he tried to convince Duo of his innocence. "I don't know where you got that information."

At this point Heero slowed his typing and focused on the conversation, which had increase with volume as Duo and Trowa exchanged lines. Wu Fei, meanwhile, actually leaned forward in his seat, grateful for his front row view. /Looks like he underestimated Duo's intelligence. Now Trowa is completely defenseless. Hmmm…/

"You lie, Trowa! You told me!"

Trowa smiled thinly and shook his head, his auburn bangs staying firmly in place. "No."

Duo was losing his patience and a vein appeared on his forehead as he screamed at Trowa. "Why are you making it look like _I_ made Quatre run off?! You shouldn't have told me!! You knew it was a secret but you told me anyway-"

"I never tell any secrets!" Trowa yelled back.

Duo's mouth dropped open and his amethyst eyes became even bigger, if it were possible. He stamped his bare foot on the carpet as he continued to bicker with his mate. "You lie, Trowa Barton! _I_ don't lie! My name is Duo Maxwell, and I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! See?! I don't lie! I can't believe you're going to stand right there in front of me and everyone else and lie! You do tell secrets! After all, _you_ were the one who told me that Heero is still a vir-" Trowa gasped as Duo completely blurted out what he was not to tell.

Heero's eyes widened, his heart beat rapidly, and he looked at the quarreling pair in absolute horror as the last syllable of his secret slipped out of Duo's mouth, "-gin." His entire face turned the most unusual shade of cherry red [pardon the pun (and colour)!] as he realised that his secret completely filled the silence of the room. He swore that he could hear the words reverting off the walls. 

The quartet simply gazed at each other in the seemingly endless undulating heat and embarrassment of the moment, until, at last, it was broken. Wu Fei spit out his soda. "What?!" he wiped this mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed hysterically. "Oh, man! I can't believe it! The Perfect Soldier is _still_ a virgin?! Ha! I'll never let you live this down, Yuy!" he giggled some more but was rudely interrupted by a choking cough. Despite that, he still bore a smirk on his face.

"Gomen, Heero!" Duo smiled a genuine sympathetic smile as he tried to apologize in Japanese.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes blinked furiously as he stared vacantly and opened mouthed at Trowa who was nervously tugging on the hem of his navy blue shots. "I…can't believe you." Heero hissed dangerously as he re-gained his composure and complexion and slammed his notebook shut and thrust it under his arm. He quickly rushed out the kitchen with the remainder of his dignity, trying in a futile manner to avoid Wu Fei's hacking cough-slash-laughter, Duo's cajoling and Trowa's stoic silence. But as he reached the door, the ever-cunning Heero Yuy changed his mind and removed his hand from the doorknob. He turned around to face the trio and placed his coveted laptop on the nearby bookshelf. The Japanese boy walked towards the group with an eerie smirk painted on his face.

"Hey, I've got a secret for you, Trowa. I figured since you want everyone's personal affairs-"

/Or lack thereof./ Wu Fei snidely interjected mentally while emptying the Sprite can.

"to be out in the open, we could all enjoy hearing this one. Why don't you tell Duo what you think of his love-making techniques?"

Trowa's eyes hid all emotion but he blushed an awesome shade of red. "Oi, I don't know what you're talking about, Heero."

"Liar." Yuy deadpanned in a challenge.

"What did he say, Hee-chan? I wanna know!" Duo screeched in delight.

"You really want to know?"

Duo nodded ecstatically, his hair going in every possible direction 

"If you insist." To Trowa's fright Heero calmly strode to Duo's side, tucked a few strands of cinammon hair behind Duo's ear and firmly pressed his lips against the eagerly awaiting organ. In a voice that could be heard by all, Heero revealed to Duo what Trowa was hiding: "Trowa told me that the first time you two made love, it was over for you before it began for him." All the color drained from Duo's face and his mouth dropped open again. Once again Wu Fei burst into laughter. "This is great! This has got to be the best day of my life!"

Heero pulled away from Duo. "Mission completed." He spun on his heel and walked to the door once more, gingerly tucking his beloved possession under his armpit. But before he made his exit, he glared at Trowa and mouthed his ominous phrase, "Omae o korosu." To ensure that Trowa understood the message Heero made a gesture with his index finder running across his neck. If Trowa couldn't read lips, Heero knew he'd be able to understand "sign language."

Trowa gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down his slender throat. Although he was taller by a few inches Trowa insisted on cowering behind Duo even though Heero was gone. Duo whirled around angrily. "How could you tell him? Why did you tell him! I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

He cocked his head to the side. "You told me 'Trowa, don't tell the girls,' and I didn't. Relena, Hilde, Sally, Noin," he counted off on his long fingers, "they don't know. Relax." He smiled a Cheshire Cat's grin, revealing perfect alabaster teeth, which was rare for Trowa and sure to warm Duo's heart. But Duo was genuinely hurt at his mate's actions and was unfazed. "Who else did you tell?"

Trowa chuckled nervously, his face still a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I told you, none of the girls know." 

"Meaning you told someone other than Heero," Wu Fei supplied on Duo's behalf. /This is getting better and better!/

He coughed. "JustacoupleofguysinmysquadinOZ." 

Duo threw up his hands in a sign of defeat as he began to walk away. "Damn, Trowa! Why don't you just tell the whole town!"

"Guessing at the way Trowa's been 'keeping' his secrets, everyone probably already knows." Wu Fei giggled some more.

"You're still laughing at me?!" Duo barked as he whirled around. "You're not so great yourself, Chang Wu Fei!" Seeing Duo enraged fueled Wu Fei even more and he guffawed even louder. 

"Shut up!" 

"I'd tell you to make me, but you'd probably fall asleep before you got over here!" Wu Fei laughed and even Trowa smirked at that remark, even if it was at his lover's expense. 

Duo clenched his fists into tight balls of hatred and spite. "You think you're so hot in bed? At least with Trowa I don't have to put my hair down and play the role of a ruined and captured Chinese princess, like you do with Treize!" 

Wu Fei stopped laughing suddenly, the sound coming out as a gurgle as he realized what Duo had said. Seething, he glared at Trowa. "You are _so_ DEAD, Barton!" Now it was Duo's turn to laugh as he watched a frantic Trowa being chased by an enraged Chang Wu Fei.

"I didn't mean to!" Trowa screamed as he ran into the bedroom for sanctuary.

"Like hell you didn't!" Wu Fei retorted as he chased after the muscular boy.

/everyone has left and now Trowa and Duo are talking. Trowa is back on the chair nursing what's sure to be a black eye tomorrow morning./

"I can't believe you told Heero that. God, Trowa, who would've thought that a silent guy like you could find it hard to keep his mouth shut when it comes to secrets? I think that's why we all confided in you, because you wouldn't tell anyone, but I guess today's events throw that theory out the window."

The uni-banged youth bowed his head. "What should I do?" 

"You've got to somehow undo everything you've done. You betrayed us by revealing what we trusted you to keep."

"Duo, I'm sorry?" He was not sure how to console Duo.

"But what's the point? It doesn't matter. Anyway, it's too late to stop the damage. Words can travel so fast by mouth."

"I really didn't mean to tell anyone. Especially what I told Heero about us. But only us five know-"

"Excluding the people at OZ and the people _they've_ told. But that's beside the point. The principle of the thing is this- you told what was to be kept on the D.L."

"D.L.?" Trowa echoed, cocking the eyebrow over his uncovered and injured eye.

"'Down Low.' You hurt us. You hurt me." He kneeled next to Trowa and gave him a slab of raw and cold steak. "Put this over your eye. That way it won't be so bad in the morning."

"And this works?" the wounded boy asked incredously as he gingerly placed the meat on his face.

"I used to get in fights all the time when I was a kid and it was Sister's Helen's sole remedy. That and a few Hail Mary's."

Trowa simply nodded and continued to "baby" his injury. "I feel so bad, Duo. What- what should I do?" 

Duo leaned over and peered into Trowa's face. "If it is possible, you've got to undo everything you've said." And with that he turned around and left a very confused Trowa on the couch.

*~*~*~*~*

Eh? How was it? I tried to be funny, but if the jokes/secrets didn't come out as hilarious, sorry, but anza (mickeylover303) thought it was cute.


End file.
